Pride Comes Before A Fall
by Howtotrainyourpumpkin
Summary: Tris' old life was lost many years ago. Tris tries to discover why she turned to violence instead off peace, and why Tobias stood by her decisions all these years. Please Read it and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on her life, she had done a lot of great things. Many, many good deeds, acts of bravery and kindness. But nowhere near the amount she would have to do to equal the amount of wrong she had done. Tris Prior looked at herself in the mirror, then, in an angry fit, threw her gun at her reflection. She howled in pain as glass shards caressed her body. "You deserve to suffer," Tris remembered the dying words of one of her victims. "I deserve to suffer!" She yelled at her reflection, which, unfortunately, was still visable in a shard or two. Tris didn't look up as someone else rushed into her room.

"Tris!" Tobias whispered, and ran to her aid, cradling her head in his worn hands. "Tris! Look at me!"

Slowly, extremely slowly, she turned to face her husband.

"What did they say to you, at that place?" Tobias's eyes were ridden with tears. "Tris, I love you. They were lying, whatever they said, I promise!"

"Not this time," Tris grimly swallowed."It was... the truth."

"What did they say? Tell me!" Tobias realised he was yelling and stroked Tris' hair. "It doesn't matter what they said, you are here now, safe, with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is before chapter 1. Thankyou guys so much for reading! I will need some names for characters for the next chapter, so please review and put ideas. I need: Erudite Woman's name age etc, two ex dauntless (one male) and two candor characters._

 _10 years earlier_

She ran through the abandoned streets of Abnegation, the ever-present war debris reminded Tris of just how much she had lost. Her mother. Her father. Tears pricked her eyes, but, gritting her teeth determinedly, Tris ignored them and instead stared up at her old home. Her hand hovered over the rusty handle of her old front door, but Tris did not enter. She knew that her former household had been stripped of the minimalistic personal touches her mother had painstakingly added. Tris jogged slowly away from her childhood home.

Tris met Tobias outside his old abnegation house; which, silently, they entered together,

"Chicago has formed a new government of those who choose to stay here. Joanna, Cara and surprisingly, Evelyn are helping to set it up. They have asked me to stay here and help them." Tobias sat down at the simple oak table.

"Do they want you to live here? Or what?" Tris slipped into a chair next to him and gazed into Four's blue eyes questioningly.

"Yes, they want me to stay here, in Chicago, permanently. Could you… live here with me? With all the distressing memories this city holds, I thought I should ask you. I don't have to stay. We could just leave. Start a family." He smiled teasingly. "But seriously, Tris. Be honest, please. Should we stay?"

"I'll stick by your decision," Tris lent her head on Tobias' shoulder. "Me and you. Together."

"I love you so much." He gently kissed her head.

Tris' POV

We have been here for five months or so. Tobias is a member of the newly formed government. I was offered a role, but tactfully, I turned it down. I didn't really want to, as I knew I would be judged for being divergent by many. Johanna is officially in charge, but unlike Evelyn, or even Jeanine, she 'rules' fairly, and is not in any way a dictator. She was voted in to charge, by the ever re-growing population of Chicago. It is weird- people fled the city after the war, yet hundreds have flocked back, to help re-build our old home. Mostly Abnegation, Amity, Candor and Erudite came back. Most of dauntless left, or were killed in the havoc during the battle. The factionless were mostly all happy to see the back of the city that hated them.

I should be happy, I lead an almost-perfect life. I know this sounds cliché, but I feel like something is missing. I love Tobias but he doesn't fill the family gap my parents and brother left. Christina and I are often found together, for now we are closer than ever. Will, a subject sore both to me and her, was brought up. My heart fluttered as she spoke his name.

"I miss him," Christina had said, sipping a latte, a new beverage I had had introduced unto since the contact with outside of the city.

"Who?" I had asked, sipping a cold glass of lemonade, sweet and bitter at the same time.

"Will." That one word had shocked me to the core. Christina and I talked about him, until Christina eventually admitted, "I would have done the same to Four. Shoot him, I mean." And that was it.

I think I am lonely here, despite the many visitors. I am missing something and I think I know what it is. I will set out tomorrow to find it. Over the past few months I have somehow let it escape me. It is not an object to be claimed, it is something that is part of who I am, that makes me unique and stand out.

Makes me different.

 _My divergence._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey , I tried to write more this time! :) Thanks for all the reviews! Would you like little instalments often, or big ones every month or something? Please follow and review :) Oh, and enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

Tris steadily packed a small leather bag with provisions such as food, water, a knife and other essentials. She then hastily opened a pad of paper, and ripped out a page. She started to pen a message on the page.

 _Dear Tobias…_

When she had finished writing the heart-felt letter, she placed it on his pillow. As soon as she had locked up the house, Tris posted the key back through the letter box. There was no turning back now- she was locked out of her house. She could find Tobias, but the chances were that he would find the note and they would argue. Determinedly, Tris starts to jog down her road. Dressed all in black, she almost flew down the abandoned streets, her boots skimming the ground. She liked running. It made her feel free. It was kind of… fun? Smiling, Tris continued. She had no idea where she was headed. She was mentally planning out and deciding her final route when she was suddenly whisked out of thin air and into an attacker's arms. A clammy hand stifled her face. Tris recognised the scent of an aftershave, and instinctively aimed her backwards kick between his legs. He groaned, yet did not double over. He kept dragging her away from the road. Tris suddenly bit down on his revolting hand. Yuck, she could taste his disgusting blood. He, whoever he was, swore violently and let go of her body with one hand. Tris tried to take advantage of this and jabbed her two pointed elbows backwards. The man neatly dodged them at the last second, and used Tris' momentum to trip her up. She stood up, but soon regretted it as the man delivered a final blow directly into her stomach. She murmured with pain. She would have screamed with pain, in fact, but the air had been taken out of her body, blood and lungs. At least, that's what it felt like…

She felt a needle entering into her neck. Tris wondered what serum it was. Maybe she could fight it. After all, I _am_ divergent… Tris thought before she drifted off into darkness.

"Is your name Beatrice Prior?" An authoritive voice inquired.

Tris could only groan in response. Her head was pounding, every limb was aching, and it felt like her stomach was badly bruised.

"Is your name Beatrice Prior?" The person inquired impatiently.

"Yes…" Tris stuttered painfully.

"Are you a divergent?" Tris had managed to raise her head and could now see the speaker. A woman, maybe 30 years of age stood before her in all blue.

Tris nodded in response. The pain was excruciating.

"Please deliver all answers verbally, Miss Prior, as this interrogation is being recorded on a Sonic State Recording Device." The woman started to pace up and down.

"Why?" Tris whispered slowly.

"Why, what?" She snapped at Tris.

"Why are you… recording," She held her body limply to minimise the pain.

"That is classified. You do not need to know that." The clipping tone responded. Tris faintly smiled at the woman, who was now raking her fingers through her brown hair.

"Why am I … Here?" Tris grunted steadily and slowly.

"That is irrelevant to the matter right now, Miss Prior. Now, Miss Prior, please answer this. Are you divergent?"

"Yes." Tris stared at the woman.

"Do you agree that the old faction system was fair and just, and in affect, all actions of war are not to be blamed on the system but the divergent?" Her green eyes pierced Tris'.

"What is this place?" Tris stared around her. It was less painful to speak now, and luckily, she could move her head without a torrent of pain raining down on her.

"Respond to the question please, Miss Prior," The woman said calmly, but she tapped her nails agitatedly on the desk.

"Who are you?"

"Respond to the given proposition."

"Why am I here?"

"Answer me!" The woman was shouting now.

Tris was grinning as she said, "No. No, I won't answer you."

After being given yet another serum, Tris felt sleepily, and could only mutter a sarcastic "Thanks," as two guards hand cuffed her to a cell wall. Then they locked the cell. "Taking no chances, then," She sleepily said. Before her eyes closed, she thought two things. 1, How come I can't fight these serums? Have they been updated? And, 2, Yes, I am alone. Finally. Peace and quiet.

Four unlocked the door and entered, calling out for Tris. "Tris! Tris! I have good news!"

He had not expected her to drop what she was doing immediately and run to him; Tris was not that kind of person. But still, she would normally yell out a "Hi!" as a greeting, at least. But, not today, apparently. After dropping the keys, Tobias kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two beers to celebrate the decision their government had just made and the one he was bursting to tell Tris about. "Tris?" He scouted all of the downstairs rooms, still calling out for her. Four sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He searched upstairs. "Tris!" He shouted out of their bedroom window. He dumped the beers and shouted louder. "Tris!" A pigeon in a nearby tree flew hurriedly away. Had she been kidnapped? Tris, my Tris, Poor Tris, Tobias thought as he collapsed back onto their bed. Behind his head he heard a slight rustling noise, like paper. He frowned, and reaching to his pillow found Tris' note.

At first he was relieved. She had not been kidnapped. She was safe, wherever she was. Then he felt betrayed. Then Tobias realised, deep down, he wasn't surprised. Tris wasn't a housewife, she needed adventures. She didn't want to make a home, she wanted to have an adventure.

Oh well, she'll be back in a few days, Tobias sighed.

And at least, wherever he was, Four could be sure that he was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Reviews were saying the last few chapters were too short, so here' a long one! Also, I will try to write a minimum of 1000 Words each chapter! Next update: When I have time or hit 12 reviews! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! Please follow and review,**

 **Howtotrainyourpumpkin x**

Tris was woken with what looked like a cup of lukewarm water, presented within a blue mug. She took one sip, then spat it out immediately. Unfortunately, the water mixed with spittle splashed not on the floor, as Tris as hoped, but down the guard, particularly in the groin area. Stifling a giggle, Tris muttered a "Sorry," as the guard swore at her. The guard in question threw her breakfast on the ground, and hastily retreated, double locking the door behind him. _Oh well_ , Tris thought, _I can go without one breakfast now and_ _then_. There were always two guards present at any one time, Tris realised. One would bring food, water or clothes into the cage while the other waited outside, to stop her if she tried to make a run for it. _They think I'm_ dangerous, Tris giggled. That amused her. _Dangerous_. And she was.

Her parents' deaths had turned a harsh side in her that should never have been revealed. If threatened, she wouldn't hesitate to retaliate. And now she was even more determined, driven. The breakfast was wasted, but Tris didn't care anymore. She smiled. _It doesn't matter._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaky hinge of the door opening to reveal the other guard. "Miss Prior?" The guard advanced slowly towards her. "You are… needed."

Tris held out her hands, as per routine, and stared angrily into the guard's eyes. He was wisely avoiding her eyes as he locked the plastic cuffs into place.

"Can I say something?" The guard whispered nervously.

"Hell no." Tris gritted her teeth.

His body language tensed as he spoke softly. "I was only going to say… Good luck…"

Tris regarded him for a moment, there was something wrong with him. His sweaty palms suggested fear, but he kept clutching his neck. Was he ill? He grabbed Tris and led her along the corridor. Tris had a hunch they were still inside Chicago, but which building? Old Erudite headquarters? No.

They approached a glass door, leading to a lab. Suddenly, the guard let go of her, and collapsed, clutching his chest and his neck. Tris started to run in the opposite direction. _Escape! Run!_ Her mind screamed, but her conscience told her to stop. Glancing back at the guard, an image of her mother running and helping the guard immediately flew into her mind. Tris begrudgingly started to run back. She would help him up, that's all. Then she had a thought. This was a top-secret organisation. If she escaped, they would immediately disappear. Tris could run… or stay, and find out vital details about who these people were. Sighing, Tris pulled the man through the glass doors, to come face to face with the woman. Cables of all sorts led to a tiny table, next to a white surgical chair in the middle of the room. Various concoctions and potions lined shelves around the room, in bottles, with matching syringes laid out next to them.

"He's showing four symptoms of a heart attack." Tris smiled brightly at the woman, then pointed at the chair. "Am I safe to assume this is for me?"

The woman, nodded, dumbfound as Tris walked toward the chair. Tripping, Tris found that half of the lab was covered in grass. Probably easier to collect samples from. As Tris stood up, she saw a tree. Hearing screams, she ran towards it. _Shit._ There was a noose strung up to the tree, and Christina was dangling from it. "Shit!" Tris yelled. A bead of sweat ran down Christina's face.

"Help me…" Christina whimpered, blood gurgling up her throat. Tris ran to the tree and cut Christina down. Cradling, Christina's limp body, Tris sobbed. "Chris…" She glanced up for the woman, but they were in a forest. Then, Tris realised what this was.

"You animals!" She yelled. "You …" She stopped, thinking. How did they inject her with the serum so seamlessly? _Maybe there is a built in needle in the handcuffs that numbs the area then injects the needle and its fluid into her bloodstream…?_

Tris grabbed another noose out of thin air, and hung herself.

She woke up, panting, almost immediately.

"Very good, Miss Prior," The woman said. "Divergently good."

Ignoring the pun Tris spat out "Who are you?"

As guards strapped Tris to a chair, the woman laughed. "That, my dear, is a very good question…"

"Where could she have gone?" Tobias stared at Christina. She shook her head. They were sitting at the plain, oak table inside Tobias' house. It was mid-morning, but Tobias looked like it was late at night. He had bags under his eyes, the tell-tale signs of little sleep, and his ruffled hair didn't help the look either. Tobias was wearing a loose, blue cotton navy tee and tracksuit bottoms whereas Christina was wearing a professional black blazer, blue pumps and a white dress. Tobias was sipping beer from a can, whereas Christina sipped a latte, homemade. Christina shook her head at Tobias' new found drinking habits.

"It's eleven o'clock and you're drinking," Christina tutted noisily. "Honestly. At Dauntless you wouldn't touch a drop, yet now it's OK for you to-"

"I thought she loved me…" His voice trailed off.

"Come on, Tobias. We've been over this. She did. She does!" Christina sighed.

"Then- why?"

"She's not an item Tobias. You want her to sit here all day, playing the perfect housewife. But she can't, and won't." Christina paused. "She has no purpose here. At least back in Dauntless she always had a task, something to do. Tris isn't someone who can sit back, enjoy the ride. She needs to be involved. She craves adventure. That is who Tris is and I respect that."

"So you are OK with her just disappearing? I don't know about you, but hell, it's not all right for me!" Tobias retorted.

"That's why she left." Christina muttered under her breath.

"What?" Tobias snapped.

"You can't control who she is, Tobias. She's divergent. Deal with it."


End file.
